endlessskiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Theo Arnolds
A veteran soldier based in MegaPlex, Theo is the commander of a mercenary band that works a variety of enforcement jobs. A skilled soldier, Leopold started his career as a soldier-for-hire during the Centurion Civil War for either side. After the war, Theo turned to MegaPlex where he turned his skills to use. Initially staying with his first company, Theo fought the tricky game of rising to the top, and managed to become the second-in-command. Theo then led a coup against the commander, succeeding and becoming head of the company. Several missions later, however, he decided managing such a large crew was too difficult for him. He left, and founded his own, smaller band, and turned in the company on war crimes to eliminate the competition it would provide. History Theo was exposed to the idea of a military-orientated field at a very young age, as his uncle was a police officer and his parents both military personnel. Born to strict, militant parents, Theo was quick to enlist in Earth's armed forces as soon as possible. Eager to show his skills, Theo aced all of his classes and graduated at the top. Impressed, his superiors reassigned him to intelligence task forces- he would perform espionage and assassination missions with complete autonomy. In his sophomore mission, however, Theo was nearly captured behind enemy lines during the Centurion Civil War. Theo managed to escape, but at the cost of his best friend's life. When he managed to return home, both him and his friend's records of military service were completely erased. Left bitter and dishonored, Theo left Earth and went to MegaPlex, where he replaced his ruined right ear for a cybernetic one. He was then recruited into a mercenary company that had been hired on a job by job basis. Once the war was over, Theo returned to MegaPlex with the company he'd served with. He staged a coup, and became the leader of this new mercenary company. However, deciding the band was too large for his taste, he formed a small enforcement team and handed the rest of the company over to law enforcement for various war crimes-real or otherwise. Personality Theo is, above all else, a pragmatist and an opportunist. Rarely, if ever, does look to further the goals of anyone other than himself. He has no sense of honor, and will use any tactic available to further his agenda. Theo's lack of morality makes him a dangerous opponent. Despite this, he also has a very childish and immature sense of humor. A fan of universal irony, he often can't resist getting a chuckle out of the tensest of situations. On semi-rare occasions, he will reply with a sarcastic quip or remark. However, on the job he possesses a no-nonsense attitude and expects a strict disciplinary conduct out of those under his command. Weapons *Heckler & Colt Cogburn **30 round box magazine **Semi-automatic **Plasma bullets **900 meter range **Equipped with ACOG combat scope *Dual customized TM-12 **20 round box magazine each **Adjusted to shoot in two-round burst **Plasma slug *Combat Machete **20 inch length, 18 inch blade **Serrated Skills *Highly skilled tactician and strategist- Theo's adaptability and logical thought process- as well as a complete lack of ethics- make his plans effective, simple, and direct, if somewhat brutal. *Skilled marksman *Skilled Melee combatant- Quite skilled at CQC *Skilled interrogator/torturer- Theo's more than willing to use whatever is necessary to squeeze out any information he needs. Relationships *Ricao Orsii (Old Man): Friend and confidante *Claudius (Lab Rat): Crew member and enforcer *Alessandra (Dr. Frankenstein): Crew member and "apprentice" *Rayden Quaold (Brainiac): Crew member and rival *RRS-4 (Brobot): Personal robot and butler Category:Characters